Mahogany Prim
by nina.bails
Summary: What Happens when Effie And Haymitch daughter wants to know about the hunger games! Mild Cussing and drinking
1. Chapter 1

Mahogany get your ass up! I hear my lovely father Haymitch says

Somehow I knew that he was already drinking today

I sigh and pull my pink sheets over my head 15 more minute's dad!

Now Now Manners Haymitch I hear my mom's perky voice say to my dad

Well she needs to get up He replies

She will Haymitch she just needs time my mother says back

Then two more voices join my mothers and fathers

Hey Haymitch! I hear my hero Katniss Everdeen says

Hey Sweetheart he replies then I hear Peeta with his echoing laugh come in

Where's Mahogany? He ask

Oh Asleep says Effie

Peeta and Katniss laugh rings into my bedroom so I jump out of bed and run to greet them

Peeta Kat! I hug my aunt and uncle so tight till Katniss yelps not my stomach dear!

Three pairs of eyes train on her everyone's but Peetas

You're...Pregnant? My mother says

Yes...Katniss Replies in a whisper

Nice job Peeta ever heard of a condom? My dad says taking a swig of Vodka

Peeta face goes blank luckily my mother faints and Peeta helps her up while Katniss and me take a seat beside my dad at the table

So Sweetheart you're having a baby my dad says grinning

Yep I am she says back

Well it seems like just yesterday…Mahogany cover your ears

I do as I'm told and my dad says something to Katniss that I just catch a few words of Sister and hunger games. Suddenly Katniss is in tears and running away from the table I unplug my ears

Dad I whisper

Yes? He replies

What are the hunger games? And Katniss had a sister?

His face goes pale white and his drink falls out of his hands

Ok...Mahogany I guess it's time to tell you about the hunger games.

My eyes train on the box of video tapes in the living room

My mom on the TV screen a lot younger then now my father drunk as ever walking up the steps of the old Justice building the one before the capitol blow our home to bites I see children some I have never seen some I know but there a lot older now with kids of their own my mom is speaking in a perky voice then she goes over to a bowl and says Ladies First! Her pink glove slips into the bowl and pulls out a slip then she walks to the microphone and says Happy Hunger Games May the Odds _Be _Ever in your favor.

She opens the slip

The name is read out

And it's Primrose Everdeen. A little girl maybe 12 starts walking toward the stage then a girl about 14 with brown hair braided runs forward screaming I VOLNTEER I VOLNTEER AS TRIBUTE!

My heart sinks that's Katniss isn't it? My dad nods.

And that little girl Prim? I'm named for her...That's Katniss little sister isn't it?

His eyes look down Yes Mahogany it is

My eyes train back on the TV Peeta named is called next two boys stand beside him. I already knew Peeta had two brothers that were killed so I guessed that's who they were.

He makes his way onstage and then there's a speech by the old mayor who was also killed in the bombing along with his wife and daughter Madge. I watch Katniss and Peeta board the train I watch my mother smiling happily I watch my dad...Well he's passed out.

The video ends and I know that's the best thing I'm going to see.

The next thing I know crowds are cheering people in bright costumes on chariots are riding through the streets of the capitol I catch sight of Katniss and Peeta in flames...In flames? That can't be right I check again and they are bright red flames. Their stealing the show. Everyone loves them! Then it ends. The next scene in a big gym or training center I guess Katniss is alone and shooting arrows at dummies. None of the people watching her who my dad calls gamemarkers are paying her attention. That's when she faces them pulling her arrow back and she does it she shoots an arrow straight through an apple in a pig mouth on the gamemarkers platform. She bows and walks out and I hear my dad let out a chuckle and I see why one of the gamemarkers fell into the punch!

The next thing I know an old man with blue hair and a twinkling suite is on a stage beside to white chairs. CaesarFlickerman appears on the screen in big letters then he's sitting with a tall blonde boy from district one, then the girl from one and then the boy from two who's really hot and then the girl from two I stop watching until I hear Rue from district eleven name being called. I watch her interview closely I had heard rues name come up before but they always drop the topic if I was around. So that's her I think to myself. She's a little dark skinned girl with a thin body and pretty brown hair.

Then its Katniss turn she talks about some Cinna who I guess designed her outfits and then she's up twirling flames coming out of her dress with every spin. Wow I whisper and my dad smiles. Cinna was amazing Mahogany too bad you never met him. He`s dead? I whisper my dad nods Oh I say and turn back to the TV were Peeta

Is talking to Caesar.

Caesar asks him if he has a girlfriend back home. Peeta hesitates, and then gives an unconvincing shake of his head.

Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?" says Caesar.

Peeta sighs. "Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping."

Sounds of sympathy from the crowd. Unrequited love they can relate to.

She has another fellow?" asks Caesar.

I don't know, but a lot of boys like her," says Peeta.

So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" says Caesar encouragingly.

I don't think it's going to work out. Winning...won't help in my case," says Peeta.

Why ever not?" says Caesar, mystified.

Peeta blushes beet red and stammers out. "Because...because...she came here with me."

I smile knowing this is the first time Peeta said he liked Katniss.

Alright Mahogany I'm not letting you see the death scenes for awhile but there you have it. I sigh wishing I could know what happened well other then Peeta and Katniss winning.


	2. The Name and The Wedding

I watched the sunrise over the meadow from my bedroom window.

I had to wake up early today for Katniss wedding.

There's a knock and my mother enters my room with her huge makeup bag.

"Mahogany it's time to get ready." My mother says opening her makeup bag.

"Mom no makeup please!" I groan and bury my head in the pillows

"Ok ok let's just curl your hair" she replies pulling out the curling iron.

I sigh "fine mom but while you're doing that you have to tell me about my name."

"Um ok?" She says you "know you're named after a type of wood and your middle name is after Primrose Everdeen." She runs a brush through my matted hair.

"Why did you name me after wood" I say wincing from the pain of the hairbrush.

My mother smiles and curls a piece of my dirty blonde hair

"Well it's a long story babe" she says quietly

"We have time mom" I reply

"Ok" she begins "It was after the reaping and Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, and me were on the train. I was reading when Katniss stabbed a mahogany table! I was pissed! I scream THAT WAS MAHOGANY! And everyone laugh at me! Since then I have loved the word Mahogany."

"Wow mom" I say smiling.

"Yea that was a fun day I guess" she says softly

I look in the mirror and see my hair in perfect curls

This looks awesome! I hug my mom and run out to change into my red bridesmaid dress.

Two hours later I'm standing with Katniss who's in a long white dress with a pearl necklace and a lace veil

"Cinna" I whisper low

"How did you know" Katniss says spinning in her dress

"I watched the video of the hunger games two weeks ago"

"Oh" She whispers

Thank god my mother comes to the rescue

"Mahogany time to walk down the aisle" She says brightly

I take my mother's hand and walk down the aisle

Peeta is standing with Gale and on the other side a woman with brown hair and sea green eyes. "Who's that?" I whisper to my mom

"Annie Odair" she whispers back

I have no idea who she is so I take my place beside her and stay still

Katniss walks down my daddy by her side violins playing soft music in the background.

Soon the I dos are over and were out the door I'm so happy to

Tonight I get to watch the hunger games death scenes


	3. Note to readers!

NOTE!

**Dear Fans of Mahogany Prim,I'm Sorry i havent updated I had to have surgery a new update will be up shortly! Thanks for reading hope you will enjoy the future chapters!**


	4. The twist

I sit crossed legged on the couch watching the clock

_10:12, 10:13, 10:14_. Finally I'm fed up with it.

"Mom" I shout loudly hoping she will hear me from her spot in the kitchen "When will Katniss and Peeta get here!"

"They will be here soon I promise then we will start" my mother assures me.

I couldn't wait much longer though I needed to watch the video from the 74th hunger games! They promised me tonight and its bad manners if they break a promise.

There's a knock on the door.

I rush to open it and there stands Katniss and Peeta.

Katniss is wearing a simple black jacket with jeans but there is something on her jacket that catches my eye. A small rounded pin. Standing on an arrow a small bird. A mockingjay. I had only seen Katniss wear the pin once or twice…why is she wearing it tonight? She only wears it to special events in the capitol. Once everyone seated around our large TV in the living room my dad hits play on the remote.

Then something breaks in. a message from the capitol. A man stands up tall. "There has been a uprising" he says. Everyone in the room but me goes nuts. The man speaking again. "There shall be another hunger games."

Katniss is screaming Peeta is trying to calm her

My father is still perfectly still in shock

My mother is fainted on the floor.

The man keeps talking

"This year's tributes will be.

Former tributes children"

Everyone head turns to look at me.

My father was a tribute.

I'm going into the arena.


End file.
